Silents
Portrayed by: * - Biology Appearence The Silents were tall humanoids with bulbous heads and grey, mouthless faces. When absorbing energy and discharging it, a hole appeared where a mouth would have been on a human's face. Their hands had four large, elongated fingers with one bulbous central finger. They had small eyes in deep recesses in the skull. The eyes lacked sclera and were completely dark. They wore black suits and ties in the style of 20th century male government workers on Earth. They spoke in low, guttural voices and tended to make growling or clicking noises. Personality . The Silents would also hang upside down from ceilings while they slept, much like Earth bats. Abilities The Silents were able to remain hidden on Earth for thousands of years, as they possessed the unique quality of being "memory-proof": anyone who saw them - even a photograph or recording of them - would instantly forget about them the moment they looked away. Anyone looking at a Silent would recover their memories of previous sightings, although not instantaneously. The Silents could use draw electricity from anything and use it to fire an electrical discharge from their hands to kill humanoid beings. At full power, these energy discharges could utterly obliterate victims, leaving only ash. It appeared that they had to draw this energy from an outside source since when Joy was killed by a Silent, the lights in the restroom flickered. The Silents could influence the actions of others by issuing commands to any person who looked at them. Any order so given would remain in a person's mind even after they forgot the encounter with the Silents, and take on the form of post-hypnotic suggestion. This would also happen if the suggestion was made by someone other than a Silent to a person looking at a Silent or an image of one. People could be driven insane by having too many orders implanted in this manner. Weaknesses . History In 320 B.C., the Sixth Doctor witnessed a Silent force Ptolemy I Soter to give the Doctor and Bob Price life threatning challenges. The Silents also assisted the Sixth Master in framing the Doctor for Glaucias's murder. The Silents indirectly played a hand in the destruction of the planet Saturnyne. Rosanna Calvierri said that through some of The Cracks, the Saturnynians saw only "the Silents and the end of all things." This caused them to flee their homeworld to 1580 Earth through a different crack that acted like a wormhole. In 2016, a Silent was spotted by Neville Sucrow in the Lytaroue Hospital. After attending Bob Price and Neville Sucrow's wedding, the Doctor discussed the IDRIS blowing up and warned that "the Silents is still out there" before being distracted by a phone call. Bob Price brieflt saw some Silents on the Starship UK in the year 3295. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Unseen) *"The Crying Child" (Heard only) *"Farewell Great Macedon" (Unseen) *"Flatmates" (Heard and Unseen) *"Vampires in Venice" (Silhouetted) *"The Pandorium Opens" (Unseen) *"Saving the Universe" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 7 *. Trivia *The Silents served as the main antagonists during Time & Space's seventh series. Category:The Silence Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-6)